Hillside Story
by FrancesBonnefoyLilyoftheValley
Summary: Two boys, beaten and dragged down, met by fate on a hill in the evening. They find comfort and friendship in each other's company. Someone else really does care. PruCan


**I present to you a weird little spawn of my imagination inspired by my OTP:PruCan! I hope you enjoy it. Before the story begins my self-obligatory disclaimer: All the characters in this story belong to Hidekaz Himaruya(At least that's how I think you spell it;p)**

Flickers of orange and yellow danced across the green tendrils of grass upon the hill as a golden ball of early spring light sunk below the urban horizon. Two different figures from different directions, approach the peak of the grass. Both troubled, both tired.  
A good-for-naught ruffian with a tough life sighed climbing the lush slope. His life had been filled with hardship: a dead mother, whose weak, but soothing, comfort could no longer been felt; a drunken father, whose will was broken with grief; a little brother, who was too young to cope with his situation; and society, who hated the scoundrel with all its righteousness. A dying cigarette parted his pale lips, and much like his cigarette, his eyes switched between light and dark. His dirty white hair flickered with the grass in the yellow-orange light. He had a single piercing on his lip of a bulky dragon that was a deterrent for all adults.

The other boy, forgotten and alone, trudged with apathy up the tall side of the hill. His life was being alone, neglected, and unloved. His star brother whose thousand kilowatt smile lit up a room, received all the attention his less fortunate brother craved. His regular mediocrity was well hidden behind the ray of sunlight that was his sibling anyhow. His blue eyes were swimming with emotion, and his scruffy blond hair flipped aimlessly across his broken expression. His ascent up the mountain was a pointless ritual;it was a pastime to see the beautiful lights of the city, those who took away the thought of his invisibility.  
The hill was a tall, grassy lump in an old lot surrounded by perfectly jumpable fencing. The lot was located on the edge of a large city that could be easily spotted from the peak of the hill.

As the sun peeked its last over the blocky outlines of building in the bright, promising city, the two figures reached the last stretch of vertical terrain. Their heads bobbed above the hill, and red met blue. A surge of conflicted emotion ran through the occupied thoughts of the other. The ruffian's eyes went wide, surprised.  
"Sorry," he rasped, turning away.  
The blond was equally surprised.  
"No wait!" he called to the other.  
"What, kid?" the other snapped, turning back around.  
"You can stay...," the loner whispered.  
"Nice to have your permission," he replied, sneering, and walking back down.  
"Don't you want to watch the city?" the blond asked, trying again.  
"What? That stupid thing? I just want to be alone," silver haired boy scoffed.  
"No one wants to be alone. I know that personally," he insisted, following the other.  
"You would want to be alone all the time if you were me,"the other retorted, stopping on the side of the dark grass.  
"Well you would never want to be alone if you were me!" the blond snapped back.  
"If you insist, kid," the ruffian responded, shrugging, climbing back to the top.

He slumped down on the crest of the hill, facing the orange and white lights of the city. The blond followed suit next to him.

"What's your name?" he asked.  
"What's it to ya?" the silver haired one mumbled.  
"Nothing," a careless tone replied.  
"My name is Matthew Williams."  
"Hmph. You act like I care," the other scoffed.  
"Well, when you're ignored for all your life, sometimes you like to pretend people care," Matthew sighed, fiddling with his hands.  
They were silent for what seemed an eternity before-  
"The name is Gilbert Beilschmidt."  
"What?" Matthew asked softly, easing out of a daze.  
"You heard me," Gilbert said, throwing down and smashing his cigarette.  
"Nice to meet you," the blond said cheerfully.  
Gilbert merely chuckled.  
"See you again tomorrow?" Matthew asked, standing.  
"Maybe," was all he said, smirking.

...

The next day arrived, and was mightily anticipated by the two outcasts.

"Hi, Gilbert," Matthew greeted, plopping down onto the grass.  
"Hi to you, too," Gilbert sighed, dropping in a similar fashion, cigarette balanced in between his fingers.  
"Rough day?" the blond asked.  
"Why do you want to know?" the silver haired one rolled his eyes in the dark.  
"Just curious," the other mumbled, dejectedly.  
"If you can handle it, maybe another time," Gilbert grumbled.  
They stayed in comfortable silence, watching the moving lights before them.  
"Say, you ever wonder how other people's lives are?" Matthew asked.  
"No, I worry about my own problems more," the ruffian scoffed.  
"Well, I do. How do people have friends so easily? Are they born with their everything all figured out? Is everyone else that interesting?" the other articulated.  
"Nah, my life is too awesome to think like that," Gilbert sneered sarcastically.  
"Well I do think that way. I watch people and envy their lives and...visibility," Matthew insisted.  
"I can see you just fine," he smirked, red eyes glimmering with humor.  
"Well, you're the first one," the blond sighed.  
"That can't be true. What about your parents?" Gilbert asked, mocking shock, puffing smoke.  
"Even my mother prefers my sunspot brother," Matthew replied angrily.  
"That's a shame."  
Matthew "hmph'ed" and crossed his arms.  
"See you tommorow?" he said uncrossing his arms.  
"Sure," the ruffian grunted.

...

Every single day at sunset, the two met and Matthew rambled his thoughts with sarcastic comments from Gilbert. The sassy silver haired boy finally began to talk about his life and perspective one warm spring evening.  
"Matthew," Gilbert said, interrupting him in the middle of a drabble of thought.  
"Yeah?"  
"Don't you find family strange?" he asked, throwing his ever present cigarette to the ground.  
"Yeah. They give birth to you and forget your name, that's pretty strange," Matthew huffed, adding to his rant.  
"Not that. Aren't fathers supposed to protect their kids? Aren't they supposed to be strong? Why is it when everything gets screwed up, the man of the house crumbles?" Gilbert asked the air. "It's too cliché!"  
Matthew stayed quiet as the boy next to him let out a stream of questions and anger. It was followed by curses and choked sobs.  
"That felt good," he breathed falling on his back, finally finished.  
The blond stayed silent, listening to the breathing of the one next to him.  
"Thanks...for listening, I guess," Gilbert said just loud enough for Matthew to hear.

...

The next weeks flew by, the air growing warm and moist. Both boys enjoying their rants and venting. Raw emotions were let loose and vulnerability was shown. They never touched each other, but the intensity of their words seemed to pack a punch emotionally. Matthew loved listening to Gilbert's voice and watching his raw emotion. Gilbert needed the rational perspective from Matthew and soothing voice that came with it. When Matthew was upset, rarely, all Gilbert did was listen and Matthew seemed to recover easily. The blond felt like he could come to Gilbert for anything, and the ruffian felt that Matthew was a great listener. It took alot to make the other angry, so they could say almost anything. Almost.

...

"Say, Gil," Matthew started.  
"Gil? Cute," the other responded, rolling his eyes.  
"Whatever. Anyway, what would it be like if I was gone? If I disappeared? I'm pretty useless." his blue eyes glazed over with thought.  
"Don't you dare say anything like that. Never. You are...amazing, Matthew. I'd be hella sad," Gilbert's voice rose angrily.  
"Geez, it was hypothetical," Matthew replied, his face growing warm. "Nobody else but you cares anyway..."  
"I should be enough, shouldn't I?! Even if I dont help you, you help me! You make my hellish days at home bearable! When my dad slaps my brother and I around, I think of your face! When the teachers scream at me for my grades, I think of how articulate we are together. When I get drunk on my dad's beer because I can't take it, I think of you un... Well that's personal," Gilbert looked away, blushing  
There was a short silence, then the sound of quiet sobs. Matthew burst into tears.  
"No one...has ever, ever, cared about me," he whispered.  
"Stop crying you idiot!" the silver haired boy yelled, hugging the other.  
"Thank you, Gil," the blond breathed sharply.

...

A new day came and went, but Gilbert was not were he should've been. The hill was vacant of any white-haired punks that day. And the next. And the next. The warm spring fell into blazing summer, but Gilbert was nowhere to be seen. Matthew still arrived everyday for him, but was always disappointed. The days wasted themselves one after another. A void had been opened in Matthew's soul that couldn't be filled by anything. His life resumed it's dreary cycle that the loner was used to, but he felt worse than before. His only friend ever had left him. Matthew also felt something stirring deer than his normal loneliness. The emotions of betrayal and anger threatened to spill forth from him, and the dark emotion still clung to his heart like a leech. After two months of waiting for him, the dark emotion, despair, enveloped his heart.

...

Matthew trudged to the hill another evening with no hope of finding the boy, but there the silver haired boy sat, his head in his hands.

"Gil, you bastard!" Matthew screamed at the top of his lungs, launching himself at the boy.  
"Matthew!" He jumped.  
"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" the blond one yelled, punch him lightly in the back. "You bloody left me! I thought your were my freaking friend!"  
"Calm down," the silver haired boy croaked, turning his head.  
"Your face!" Matthew shrieked, hopping off of him.

Gilbert's face was covered in bruises and scratches.

"I'm not such a looker anymore, huh?" Gilbert rolled his eyes.  
"It's not that...Why were you gone for so long?" he whimpered.  
"Dad took a turn for the worse and... I had to take care of Ludwig, my brother," the ruffian responded, quietly.  
"I'm sorry. I'm mad at you for leaving me when Ludwig needed you more...," Matthew, looked at his hands.  
"Don't apologize. I haven't seen you for nearly a month and I thought I would never see you again," Gilbert said, wrapping his arms around the ashamed boy tightly.  
"I lost hope, Gil! Never do that again,"he replied, hugging him tighter.

The warm breeze ruffled their hair as they continued to embrace. Matthew looked up.

"Your poor face...," he pouted, removing his arm and cupping Gilbert's cheek.  
"Am I not as handsome anymore?" He chuckled.  
"You look...fine," Matthew's face went red as he averted his eyes.  
"Thanks," Gilbert mumbled, placing his hand over Matthew's, smiling warmly.  
Then he started to tear up. Fat tears rolled down Gilbert's pale cheeks and his smile turned into a grimace biting its lip.  
"What's wrong?" Matthew asked.  
"All those...painful moments protecting my little brother...all I could think about was never coming back to you," he choked.  
"But you are here, you moron!" Matthew smiled.  
"I...I...was so scared," Gilbert sunk to his knees, dragging Matthew with him.  
"He had beaten us before, but never like that...all because I brought...brought mom up! She's dead as a doornail but there is nothing we can do!"  
"Shh, it's ok, Gil," Matthew coaxed the crying boy, clutching him tighter.  
"He nearly sent me to the hospital...and I had to hide Ludwig," he cried. "He kept coming!"  
Gilbert rested his head on the shoulder of the blond, letting his tears flow. Matthew cradled the weeping boy, rocking him back and forth for some solace.  
"Matthew?" Gilbert whimpered.  
"Gil?" the loner replied.  
"Stay with me," the silver haired boy whispered.  
"Anything for you, Gil," the blond replied, nuzzling into the silver hair of his friend.

Gilbert clung, sniffling, onto Matthew for a long time. He finally slipped out of consciousness on the blond's shoulder. Matthew feeling tired, swayed backwards landing on the plush grass of a summer's night and fell asleep.  
...

Gilbert awoke the next morning with his head on Matthew's chest.

"You're so cute...," he whispered, looking up, brushing the blond locks from Matthew's face.  
He smirked and chuckled to himself for a minute. Then his eyes shot wide open and he rolled onto the grass next to him. What was that? He couldn't. Nope. Did he like Matthew?  
Matthew stirred, jolted, and woke slowly.

"Morning, Gil! Are you any better?" the soft voice asked.  
"Yeah, a ton. Thanks," he replied shakily.  
"Good," Matthew said sleepily, snuggling up to Gilbert on the grass, wrapping his long arms around the other without a second thought.  
"Listen, Mattie," Gilbert gulped.  
"Mattie? That's new," the sleepy boy mumbled.  
"I...I...I have to go," the silver haired boy spat, shooting out of his comfortable position with a red face.  
"Oh, ok," Matthew replied, dejectedly.  
"I'll be back tonight," the ruffian declared, racing down the hill.  
"Bye, Gil," Matthew mumbled.

...

Evening arrived too slowly for Matthew, but the time came to leap up the hill again.

"Hey Gil! And friend?" Matthew stumbled upon Gilbert talking in what sounded like German to a blond boy, who looked like a body builder of sorts.  
"Oh..hey Mattie. This is Ludwig," Gilbert croaked, acknowledging his presence.  
"Hallo my name is, Ludwig. It's so good to meet ze man my bruder constantly talks of," the boy named Ludwig said with a distinct German accent.  
"Shut up! I don't talk about him all the time!" Gilbert's face turned red.  
"What brings you here, Ludwig?" Matthew asked, avoiding the previous topic, now aware of Gilbert's slightly foreign accent.  
"Ve... got kicked out," the Ludwig mumbled, ashamed.  
"Oh no! That's terrible," Matthew squealed, placing his hand on Gilbert's shoulder.  
"We didn't want to live there anyway!" He scoffed.  
"Why don't you guys come to my place?" The blond suggested.  
"Do you like birds?" Ludwig asked sheepishly.  
"Birds?" Matthew asked.

Gilbert whistled a strange little tune and a ball of fluff zoomed from the sky to rest on Gilbert's head.

"This is Gilbird," the ruffian explained.  
"Sure he can come, the cute little thing!" Matthew said, reaching to pet Gilbird, who obliged whole-heartedly. "This way!"

...

The trio silently entered a two story townhouse in the dead of night.

"Is it ok for us to intrude?" Ludwig asked quietly.  
"Yeah. My parents ignore me anyway. I dont see how guests are any different," Matthew whispered back.

They wove through the furniture and up the stairs into a small gray room.  
It had a small bed, one window, and a lone dresser. The room was quite void of any excitement or character.

"Here's my bedroom, bathroom is down the hall," Matthew explained, dragging his bed sheets on the floor.  
"Thanks Mattie,"Gilbert said, settling on the floor.  
"Anytime, Gil," Matthew smiled.

...

Matthew woke in middle of the night thirsty. He nimbly jumped over Ludwig, but stumbled over Gilbert.

"Watch it!" he hissed.  
"Sorry!" Matthew whispered jumping out of his room and treading carefully.

He crept downstairs and to the kitchen. Grabbing his glass he realized how much he never knew about Gilbert. He never knew about the bird, what school he went to, or his favorite color even.  
He returned to see Gilbert sitting on his bed, facing the square window. The moonlight streamed through it illuminating Gilbert's almost white face. His red eyes were sparkled with light from the stars. He looked beautiful.

"Hey Gil," the blond boy said, sitting next to him.  
"Hey Mattie," the silver haired boy smiled.  
Matthew became lost in the cherry red eyes that shimmered like rubies in the white moon. They looked at him with kindness and adoration, nothing like his brother whose eyes were bland when they stared at him.  
"Beautiful...," Matthew mumbled, unawares.  
"What?" Gilbert asked.  
"What's your favorite color?" Matthew blurted.  
Gilbert threw back his head and laughed.  
"Sorry," Matthew whimpered.  
"Don't apologize. It's Prussian Blue. Yours?" Gilbert answered, much to Matthew's surprise.  
"Maple Leaf Red," Matthew hummed.  
"You're Canadian right?" the silver haired boy asked. "You have a small accent."  
"Yeah, and you're German?" the blond replied.  
"Prussian," Gilbert answered. "And...I know about it's...history."

Matthew took that as a sign to not speak of its dissolution.  
Both remained quiet after, sitting side by side.  
The loner looked at the moon full of white promise and hope, sitting next to his favorite person in the world.

"Y'know, Mattie, before I met you, I was all alone. I had "friends", but never anyone who I could get angry with or share my thoughts with," the ruffian stated.  
"I know how you feel,"was all the blond could manage, face turning red.  
"No, but it's more than that," Gilbert looked at his hands. "Someone who doesn't see "criminal" or "thug" when they look at me. I mean the first day you met me, you didn't shy away. Or were you just lonely?"  
"No! Just a little... But I just didn't want to inconvenience you and everyone forgets me anyway...," Matthew mumbled.  
"How could anyone forget you? You're too awesome!" The silvered haired one groaned, grabbing the blond's hand.  
"So many people, Gil. I'm glad you didn't," the loner smiled.

Gilbert took Matthew's hand and pressed his lips on the pale palm. Matthew felt the warmth of his skin and the cold metal of his piercing. It sent a pleasant shiver running down the blond's spine. A large shade of red bloomed on his face as Gilbert lingered.

"Thank you, Matthew," he whispered, climbing onto the floor again.  
"Anything for you, Gilbert," Matthew whispered to the sleeping boy.

...

Matthew woke to an empty room and a note.  
 _Sorry we could stay long I had to drop Luddy somewhere. Meet me at our place, ok?_  
 _-Gil_  
Matthew sighed.

...

Yet another evening arrived and Matthew scrambled to the hill. Gilbert had yet to arrive, so Matthew sat down to think. He really did like his friend... A little too much. Was it normal to imagine your friends kissing you? Or in maid outfits? Ever since last night... Matthew shuddered himself out of another daydream of Gilbert. Was this normal?

"Hey, Birdie!" a voice called.  
"That's new, Gil. Where'd you get it from?" Matthew asked.  
"Well you remind me of Gilbird...,' Gilbert trailed off.  
"Whatever, come on," the blond shrugged. "Have you found a place to live yet?"  
"Yeah, my man Antonio's place," Gilbert replied.  
"Found a friend I see," Matthew replied haughtily.  
"No, no. He's just a dude my mom was friends with his mom, before she... You get the point," the ruffian assured.  
"Yeah," Matthew replied spacing out.

The two remained quiet, staring at the all to familiar lights of the city. Out of nowhere, Gilbird zoomed out of nowhere straight into the side of Gilbert's head. The shock sent him careening into Matthew who lost balance and flailed down the hill with Gilbert tumbling after.

"You bird from hell!" Gilbert cried pushing himself off the ground.

A little moan escaped from under him. Matthew had landed under him flat on his stomach.

"Sorry, dude" Gilbert apologized picking himself up.

Matthew stood up wobbling and shaking his head.

"Stupid bird...," the silver haired boy muttered.  
"Look, Gil," Matthew breathed.

At the base of the hill was a small scruffy meadow that was currently flooded with soft yellow-green light contrasting with the night.

"Fireflies."  
Matthew's eyes met those of Gilbert's.  
Red stared into indigo silently as if colors could make noise. Before anyone knew anything, Gilbert's arms wrapped tightly around Matthew's waist. Matthew flung his arms around the broad shoulders of the ruffian in response.

"Than-I love you," Gilbert whispered into the air. "I say thank you too much."

Matthew's face went darker red than an apple.

"Gil...," the blond stumbled, hearing the out right confession.

Gilbert couldn't stand the tension and kissed his friend full on the mouth. Or were they friends? Matthew was taken aback by the taste of smoke, but ignored it in favor of feeling Gilbert's soft lips pressed right up against his own. They pulled apart gaping at each other, gasping for air, and yearning for more.

"So...you too?" Matthew blushed.  
"I just said I love you didn't I?" Gilbert asked, wrapping his arms around once more.  
"I-I l-l-love you, too," the blond stuttered.

Gilbert smiled widely and pulled the other in for another kiss among the fireflies.

...

Epilogue:  
There again upon the hill sat Matthew and Gilbert, leaning against each other watching the lights flicker about. Matthew gave Gilbert a kiss on the cheek and snuggled up more. Gilbert rolled his eyes and kissed the man's lips instead. Gilbert had quit smoking slowly over the last couple years for Matthew and now tasted more like good, German beer. Gilbert had gotten rid of his piercing to Matthew small disappointment, but he loved him all the same. Matthew had also learned many new things about Gilbert over their time together: the way he liked his pancakes, how he had a passion for piano and flute music, and how he had a tattoo of an eagle on his...well the point comes across.

"Love you," Matthew whispered.

The silver haired one stood up, pulling the other against him.

"I know its been two years, and we are only twenty...but Matthew Williams. I love the heart and soul out of you," Gilbert started. "Every since that first day you told me to wait, I have admired you."  
"Oh, Gil. I knew there was something more to you," Matthew blurted. "I'm glad I was right."

Gilbert turned red, but continued.

"Matthew. I'm glad I stayed," Gilbert started again, getting on one knee. "Run away with me?"

He pulled out a small gold band from his pocket and raised it up.  
Matthew stood gaping for a moment.

"Matthew are you ok?" Gilbert said standing up.  
"Oh my God, you actually... Oh HELL yes!" Matthew screamed, flying at Gilbert.

They both tumbled down the hill once again, in each other's arms.

"We have to stop this," the silver haired one groaned.  
"No kidding I almost got a concussion," the blond one replied. "We stirred the fireflies again."  
"You know what they mean?" Gilbert laughed.  
"I sure do,"Matthew replied, kissing his fiancé passionately.  
"I love you, Birdie," Gilbert whispered.  
"I love you more, Gil," Matthew chuckled, snuggling him in the grass.

The two never knew where their life was heading or what it would throw at them, but they always enjoyed it together regardless, the thug, not so criminal anymore, and the loner, not so alone anymore.


End file.
